Ariel and Jim
by Fabkilljoyxo
Summary: Will Ariel get the guy she deserves or the guy who doesn't deserve her


There she was, sitting on that rock, looking at the beach to see if she could catch a glimpse of Prince Eric little did she know who he was and what he had done to change Jim's life.

Jim had known Ariel since they were little, after all, her mother died and she nearly lost her father while they were trying to save his mother from sharks, he still remmebers that day, years ago. A warm breeze, bright beautiful sun if the sky, he was just a little boy sitting in the sun on one of the biggest ships he had ever seen. He was with his father and mother, they were all very happy, but there was one thing that nobody expected... Prince Eric was a few months to a year older than Jim, he was with his father in the Captains Quarters because they were royalty. Jim watched as Eric walked around the ship like he owned it, "pft, I bet he wouldn't even know how to steer this thing" Jim thought to himself, his thoughts were interrupted by loud bells, ding ding ding! Next was a man's voice shouting "SHARKS, SHARKS, there is about 20 of them! They're surrounding the ship!"

"Sharks?" Jim thought, no sooner had he started hearing himself again he heard screams and shouts, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying... Something about a boy? A son maybe the word was? He turned around and saw Prince Eric and his father with they're swords out pointing at some people, walking closer to them, almost making them walk off the ship and into the shark infested water.

"Who are those people?" Jim thought, he couldn't quite see them because the sun was in his eyes, slowly he made hand cover the sun so he could get a better look, "I wonder who they are and why the royals are pushing them into the water. Wait a minute"... "MUM, DAD" he yelled, sprinting over to his parents, but by the time he had gotten to the other end of the massive ship, it was too late, both his mother and father had been pushed into the water, Jim kneeled at the edge of the boat, tears slowly coming out of his eye. "Oh my dear boy, we had to do it, or the sharks would have started beating against the ship, causing it to get a hole and sink, now we wouldn't waant that would we?" the King said, almost in a harsh voice. "Would. We" he said again, this time it was definatly a harsh voice, "no sir, we wouldn't" Jim managed to break out, his tears hitting the wood of the ship. "Exactly" the King said, going off back to his Quarters. "Oh don't be such a baby" he heard a voice say, "don't cry you little baby." It was Eric, oh how Jim hated him, always showing off, oh how Jim wanted to throw him off the side of the ship, see how he'd like it. Eric walked off to join his awaiting father, when all of a sudden there was a massive splash that made water reach the top sail of the ship.

"What's that, father?" Eric asked his dad, "I'm not sure, son. Let us go and check it out?", Jim was already looking over the edge and what he saw amazed him, Merpeople. There was a beautiful Mermaid dragging something away while the muscle filled Merman swoshed the sharks miles away. Jim could see little merpeople come up, they were all little girls, when the last one came out of the water, Jim's mouth dropped open, she was beautiful, she had amazing red hair, a purple seashell bikini and a small green tail that would have been just shorter than Jim's legs. "EW what are those... things." he heard that annoying voice again, Eric. "Merpeople!" Jim replied, "They're discusting, look at that red hair girl, absolutly hideous." "Don't be mean!, I think she's beautiful!" Jim fought back, "how dare you say something like that, you never call a girl ugly, even if she has fins." "Come now,Eric. We do not want to catch any diseases from those things, or that boy" the King said to his son. But before anyone could move, a tornado of water flung up with the Merman and Mermaid, who was still holding the thing she dragged away from the sharks.

Jim watch as she let down the bundle wrapped in a seaweed blanket right infront of him, he watched as she looked up at him and smiled, "I believe this is yours?" she said, her voice sounded so nice and like a mother. He unwrapped the bundle and saw it was his mother, before he could touch her, 2 men came along and picked her up and took her to the medical centre in the ship.

Out from behind the Merman popped the red haired girl Jim saw, she was even prettier up close. She looked at Jim and her cheeks went pink, so did his, their first moment was interrupted by Eric screeching "Oh god, father, shes hideous." And running to the Quarters, followed by his father. The red haired girl started crying and her mother grabbed her and held her, then when her mum said it was time for them to leave, the red haired girl stopped crying and said "Momma, can I stay a bit, with him" and pointed to Jim, "Well, if it's alright with your father, I don't see why not?" she turned to her dad, "Daddy? Please?" she said in the sweetest voice ever. "Oh sure, why not!" Her father said, and with a swish of his hand his daughter's green tail and purple bikini turned into a purple top and green skirt, "Magic" Jim thought to himself.

"We'll be back in an hour to get you, Ariel!" the girls mother and father said as they swam into a nearby rock pool. "Bye, Momma! Bye, Dadda!" The girl said, then she turned to face Jim. "HI!" she said, smiling widely, "I'm Ariel! And you are?" "Uhh I'm Jim" Jim said, he was really nervous, this was probably the first girl he had talked to. "Hello, Jim! I'm 5 years old, how old are you?" Ariel said, she had chubbyish cheeks, Jim noticed, it was adorable. "I'm 6" he answered. "Well, Jim aged 6, what do you want to do?!" She said, skipping around Jim in a circle, "Well, Ariel aged 5, I don't know, what do you want to do?" They had been best friends ever since.

"Jiiim, Jim, JIIIIMMMMMM" a voice called and Jim snapped out of his flashback, his eyes focused and there was a big blotch of red right infront of him, "Ariel!" Jim said, starled. "You were dreaming again, weren't you!" Ariel said, Jim wondered how long she had been there and when she had noticed him behind the corner of the rock pool...

"Oh what it must be like to have dreams like yours, you always seem to have good dreams, happy ones, all I dream of is heartbreaking love" Ariel said, looking towards the rock she sat on and the beach she hoped Eric would walk on so she could see him. Jim had never told Ariel what Eric said about her that day, he thought it wouldn't matter because it was 11 years ago, if they fell inlove though... Jim's heart would be broken.

Jim always knew Ariel was a strong minded girl and that she would do anything for something she loved and wanted, he never thought she would take it as far as she did though, going to Ursula, getting a spell and making herself human. He never thought she would ever do that to her sisters and her still grieving father. But one week after their chat by the rock pools, Jim saw something strange on the beach and decided to check it out, when he saw it was Ariel, he immediately got her something to cover herself up with, Ariel was looking down, watching Jim get her dressed in some old curtain, somehow he made it look nice. Jim stood up and their eyes met, for a moment Ariel lent in but pulled away before he could kiss her, "Um ghee Ariel, you look great?! I mean, you have legs now?" Ariel nodded, "What? To shy to talk to your best friend?" Jim jokingly said, to which Ariel had a worried look on her face and was waving her hands and mouthing "no" Jim wondered why she couldn't talk, "Cat got your tongue? Or is it something else?" all Ariel did was doing was pointing at her neck... "Neck? Neck... neck... neck, uhhh OH voicebox?" Ariel nodded, "Ariel, you have legs, but no voice... You didn't go to Ursula, did you?! You know that she makes deals and she does everything in her power to make her win, Ariel, what's the deal you made?"

Before Ariel could do another charade about what she'd done, they both heard a dog, barking. Ariel stood up and started pushing Jim away, "Alright, alright, I get it, I get it!" He said, laughing because he was stronger than Ariel but yet she tried to push him.

Jim went back to the rock pool because there he could see what was happening and he loved that spot at this time of the day, hot and sunny, nice smell too. After about 5 minutes Ariel walked off with Eric and his dog, Max. "How could she do that" he spoke out loud, "I mean to her family..." "I don't know, but the deal she made with Ursula, she will loose this deal.." came a voice, he knew that voice... "King Triton!" Jim jumped, nearly hitting is head on the rock, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that..." Jim said, ashamed that Ariel's father had heard him, "Oh no, Jim, don't worry, I don't understand it either. She seemed so happy, but I guess, Love does that to people" King Triton explained, "Love? You think... she's in love with Eric?" Jim said, sadness in his eyes, King Triton noticed this."Jim, I know what Eric said about Ariel, 11 years ago, when your father..." "You do? How?" "The boy speaks loudly" Jim laughed at this, "But in all seriousness, I do wish you would have gotten Ariel, she deserves someone like you, you look out for her, you treat her like she is a precious little flower, she needs someone like that." "Well, thank you Sir. Do you know what deal she made with Ursula?" Jim replied, hoping it wasn't too bad. "Ariel's deal with Ursula was; Ursula would transform Ariel into a human for three days, in exchange for Ariel's voice, unless Ariel gets the kiss from Eric she will be turned back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula, Ariel thinks Ursula is doing this out of the kindness of her heart but I think she might be plotting to make Eric not kiss her so she can have Ariel, as a slave." "NO!" Jim yelled, "not Ariel's voice oh god no, please Triton, she can't be a slave, please, try saving her"

The next day, Jim was walking through the town and saw Ariel and Eric being led around by a horse, Ariel waved at Jim, smiling about being with Eric, this tore Jim apart, he was happy she was happy but, he truly loved her, he needed her, if she lost the deal... He didn't know what he'd do. Later in the night, Jim went to the local bar and sat at the stool in the corner, "Did ya see the girl, Eric was with/ Stunning woman right there" the barman said, "she doesn't seem to be from around here" "Oh yeah, I saw them, cute couple, I guess" Jim replied, he sounded angry so the barman backed away, when all of a sudden, Eric walked in, huge smile on his face, acting like he was better than everyone else, as usual. "Boy she is a beauty, Eric, how'd you find her?" "On the beach, lad, she is quite the beauty eh. Might marry her, don't know anything about her of course but she's pretty enough, think I'll get her to dye her hair though, retched colour that is." Jim wanted to say something but he couldn't, he had promised he wouldn't speak a word that might lead to the discovery on Merpeople, the world just, wasn't quite ready. But he couldn't stand being there any longer, Eric hated Jim, Jim didn't know why, but he returned the hate.

He left the bar and decided to walk by the castle where he saw Ariel, crying? "Ariel! What's the matter?" Jim said, while running over to her, all she could do was point to her neck and then to the moon. "Listen, I know you can't talk and I know about the deal with Ursula, but I won't let you loose that deal, you will get Eric to kiss you and you will not end up being Ursula's slave, I promise." She kissed his cheek but then a drunk Eric come back, Jim hid behind the shed and hears Eric yell "You dumb girl, you can't even speak, you're lucky you're pretty or I wouldn't have even let you look at me." He heard Ariel's cries get louder, he could hear her sniffling, poor thing, he thought, now she sees his true nature, an evil prick. "Look at me when I am talking to you! And stop crying you baby." Came another yelling fit, Jim knew he couldn't just sit there and listen to his best friend and crush get yelled at by the man she thought she loved. "Oh my god, you are so stupid, and your hair is just discusting. I should lock you away in the dungeon and marry that Vanessa girl, she has a lovely voice and doesn't have that horrible hair color!" then there was a slapping sound and he heard something fall to the ground, he was just about too walk out and punch Eric in the face when he heard a voice say "You said my name, Prince Eric ?" and could see threw a hole in the hedge, this bony looking brunette walked out and straight up to Eric, she kissed him and Jim watched as Ariel ran, she ran inside the castle and Jim fell asleep against the hedge.

When he woke up the next day, Jim could see the sun was nearly at it's highest point, "It's almost noon!" Jim said to himself, he sprung up and could see a boat being boarded at the pier, he saw Ariel being yanked by this man onto the boat, he ran down to the pier and snuck onboard.

It seemed to be a ceremony of some sort, Jim snuck past the kitchen and saw a cake, A WEDDING? Jim almost fainted, until he realised it wasn't Ariel at t he top of the cake, it was a brunette?

The sun started setting and this was beginning to be the end of the three days, Jim sat at the back of the rows of seats where he could see Eric standing at the altar, the music started, the brunette, who Jim thought was the Vanessa, Eric was talking about last night, came walking up the aisle with Ariel following her, holding her long veil off the ground.

The wedding was nearly over and the day was nearly done, just as the sun finally set, ending the third day, Vanessa pulled out a shell and blew on it, the boat started shaking and Jim rand and stood next to Ariel, he carried nothing but a sword, out of nowhere Ursula appeared with her big tentacles climbing the ship's walls, when she was on deck she turned to Vanessa and said "You did well, now where is she?" "Vanessa pointed to Ariel and Jim "There she is" Jim recognised that voice, it was Ariel's! But, how? Jim looked over to Vanessa and saw a shell necklace around her neck, it was glowing because she was talking to Ursula, Jim sprinted over slicing the necklace's rope, the shell fell to the ground, breaking, this glowing dust came out, and flung itself at Ariel, she regained her voice.

"Jim!" She said, running toward the man who had given her back her way of speaking. "NO!" Ursula yelled, one tentacle throwing Vanessa and Eric onto the safety boats with the rest of the wedding party, another grabbing Jim, holding him tightly in the air, "NO, Ursula, please, please don't hurt him" Ariel screamed, she fell to her knees, begging that Jim wouldn't get hurt, "My dear little, Ariel, you failed, you are mine now my dear" Ursula said, then all of a sudden Ariel was transformed into her mermaid self, Ursula flung her into the water where she was tied to the seabed by seaweed.

Jim slid a hand free and grabbed a shell from inside his shoe, he blew on it and out of the water rose King Triton and his army, firing shots at Ursula, Triton pointed his Trident at Ursula's tentacle that was holding Jim, this caused Jim to fall and smack his arm on the deck of the boat, breaking it, this didn't stop him though, he grabbed everything sharp and stabbed Ursula's stomach with it, then King Triton made her and her black magic, disappear, no one knows where.

Jim ran toward the end of the boat, ready to jump off, "Don't you think that's a bit deep, boy?" He heard King Triton say from behind him, "I need to find Ariel, I need to tell her that I-I, that I love her." Jim replied, he was so worried about her. "Then we better fix that arm and make you suitable for the swim" King Triton said, with a swish of his Trident, Jim's arm was healed and he was a merman, "Do I, do I get to stay this was/ As a merman?" he asked, "Of course you do! How else would you be with my daughter?!" Jim jumped in and found Ariel, he cut her loose of the seaweed and she swam into his arms, "JIM, you have a tail? How?" Ariel said, "I needed to find you, make sure you were alright" Jims reply came. "But you can't go back to a human now, you gave up your whole world to see if I was alright" "I'd give everything up for you Ariel, I love you." "Oh, Jim, really? I realised, when I was a human, that I-I love you too!" these were the best words Jim had ever heard in his whole life. Then another amazing thing happened, Ariel kissed him, Jim was so happy, he had fought some evil sea monster for his best friend, but now she was his girlfriend.

_AND GUESS WHAT_

_THEY LIVED_

_HAPPILY_

_EVER_

_AFTER_


End file.
